Currently, a user of a communication apparatus which accesses a mobile network such as a 3GPP network enters authentication information such as a PIN (Personal Identification Number) code, a swipe code, or the like so that the mobile network can authenticate the user. However, the authentication information is sharable and any individual who has access to this information can access the mobile network. Thus, although the mobile network can verify that authentication information assigned to a subscriber is entered, the mobile network cannot verify that this authentication information is actually entered by the subscriber who has a subscription for the mobile network.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,466,781 proposes employing biometrics to log in to a wireless transceiver. This technique makes it possible to verify that a specific person logs in to the wireless transceiver. However, it is still impossible for the mobile network to verify that the subscriber is actually using the wireless transceiver because a user can give the wireless transceiver to another person after the login procedure. It is desirable that a mobile network can verify that it is the subscriber who actually requests access to the mobile network, and who continues its usage. It is also desirable that a mobile network can verify that the subscriber does not change after the connection to the mobile network is established.